Forget
by PatyKinney
Summary: Beth Greene una adolescente como cualquier otra, creyente a su propia manera, creativa e inocente se cola junto a sus amigos en un bar que no le daba buena espina. Conoce a un hombre, el cual le provoca miedo, angustia y un poco de compasión. Cómo si la vida se volviera en su contra se vuelve a topar al hombre en otras circunstancias, aún peores dándole lastima y obligándose a sí m
1. Prólogo

Una larga caminata por los alrededores de mi vieja granja, recordando lo vivido all . Maggie y yo de peque as jugando con los animales y nuestros hermanos. Musitando en misa lo aburridas que eran y pap al o rnos nos obligaba a escuchar la palabra del se or. C mo no recordar a mam cantando para nosotros en las fogatas que organizamos junto al lago. Mi familia ya no vive aqu y esto ya no es nuestro hogar, quiz por mi culpa. Es decir, sigue siendo propiedad de pap pero mi decisi n de alejarme de Georgia para siempre hab a hecho que todos nos mud semos lejos de este pueblo donde mi amado y yo hab amos sufrido las peores humillaciones de parte de gente que no tiene vida y solo busca destruir el amor verdadero y yo volv aqu buscando a mi amor, a buscarlo a l.

El pueblo ya no es igual lo veo gris, triste y mi inasistencia por a os al lugar hab a echo que no supiera de mis amigos, la mayor a ya no viv a all . Es que mi amor por Dixon destruy todo y aun as volv por l.

Vuelvo a subirme al taxi.

Por la siguiente avenida a la izquierda pido al conductor.

Pero si ah no hay nada m s que bosque me reclama.

Oiga le estoy pagando porque me lleve all dobla a la izquierda y veo la casucha que me tra a los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, me bajo y corro hasta la caba a la cual estaba llena de destrozos me meto enseguida y no hay nadie. Siento en viento soplar por las ventanas me causa escalofr os, me meto al cuarto de Daryl y hay una nota que lleva unos meses puesta all , es de notar.

La nota conten a una direcci n que me era familiar, la casa que yo hab a asignado para vivir junto a su hermano. Una casa sencilla, no tanto como esta, pero lo era.

Mi camiseta de dormir que olvid en el cuarto la ltima noche que estuvimos juntos est colgada junto a su camisa, no la usaba para dormir claro que no, pero si la utilizaba a diario y eso me encantaba y lo obligaba a colgar esa camisa junto a mi camiseta.

Pas la punta de mis dedos por las prendas, la suavidad se manten a en mi camiseta mientras que en la de Dixon sent a s lo fr o ya no lo sent a latente.

Las siguientes seis manzanas digo cerrando la puerta con la nota entre mis dedos y el taxista se pone en marcha.

Los vidrios est n empa ados, la ola de fr o que cruza Georgia es incomparable.

Paso mi ndice por el vidrio recordando lo maravillosa que hab a sido mi vida aqu y ahora yo era la desconocida.

Me bajo apresurada del taxi no sin antes haber pagado, suspiro frente al timbre y me pongo a tocar como una fren tica.

Joder cr a Qu mierda quier... deja caer una herramienta que ten a entre sus dedos al verme Beth? pregunta at nito.

La misma corre a abrir la puerta y a besarme con locura. 


	2. Prójimo

UNO - Pr jimo.

La campana de la escuela sonar a en pocos minutos la semana se me hab a hecho lenta, tanto que jurar a que en vez de una semana ha pasado un mes.  
Miro atenta al reloj que est a unos cent metros del pizarr n mientras la profesora de qu mica sigue explicando un par de cosas que no entiendo por qu lo hace. Siempre que queda poco para salir nadie presta atenci n a nada m s que al reloj.  
Escucho la m sica que transmiten los auriculares de Brigitt una canci n que me sonaba a fin de semana largo, a fiesta, redadas y otras cosas en las que a mi mejor amiga Brigitt le encantaba que anduvi ramos metidas.

Brigitt es mi mejor amiga desde primaria nuestra amistad fluy despu s de unos meses de haber entrado en el curso, la verdad cuando la vi entrar me cay bastante mal si no fuera por Rachel (otra de mis intimas) nunca habr amos cruzado palabra. Brigitt era una chica blanca tan o m s blanca que yo con un cabello tan negro como la noche haciendo que fu ramos verdaderamente opuestas. Para entonces ramos unas peque as ni as, qui n dir a que a d a de hoy seriamos las mejores amigas y que dejar amos a Rachel como la segunda.  
Lo que me uni m s a Brigitt fue la separaci n de sus padres era apenas una ni a y tuvo que luchar sola por salir del hoyo en el cual viv a y su madre en una profunda depresi n que le jugaba puntos en contra, justo esa semana que pasaba todo eso, Rachel hab a cogido pulmon a era un frio invierno, a ella se le ocurri pisar mal y caer a un lago congelado casi muri . Entonces ver llorar a Brigitt hab a resultado conmovedor para m , la abrac y ella extra ada correspondi solt ndolo todo, yo con mis pocos a os de experiencia solo le dije "Todo estar bien" y despu s de eso me nomin su mejor amiga haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Muy bien, pueden salir dice la Srta. Peterson al tiempo de la campana con la voz algo rasposa -No olviden la tarea- nadie toma en cuenta su palabra y supuse que el d a Mi rcoles por la ma ana nadie llegar a con el trabajo terminado

Me pongo inmediato de pi recogiendo mis libros y meti ndolos tan apresurada como puedo a mi bolso, Brigitt era astuta, hab a guardado los libros media hora antes y me esperaba con una curva en los labios hurgando alguna otra canci n a la cu l reproducir mientras nos fu ramos a casa.

Srta. Jones La Srta. Peterson atrae la atenci n de Brigitt, la m a y por ltimo la de Rachel qui n se posaba a un lado de Brigitt Se me consigue el cuaderno Brigitt se sorprende ha sido descubierta por la Srta. Peterson Crey que se pasar a de lista conmigo? Brigitt niega, a ella nada la asusta, es lo que m s admiro de mi mejor amiga.

Me la conseguir , no se preocupe le gui a un ojo y nos toma a Rachel y a m del brazo para sacarnos del sal n, una vez afuera nos dice los planes de este fin de semana haciendo que me estremezca un poco detesto mentirle a mis padres, s lo por salir con mis amigas.

Beth, t ir s?, a veces Brigitt me da un poco de miedo, no hay fin de semana que si veamos pel culas Rachel es sumisa a sus padres, al igual que a mi detesta las mentiras y sospecho que un d a de estos se aburrir de los escapes que hacemos a las fiestas de Georgia, donde por supuesto nos colamos.

Si ir , me aburre ver que Maggie salga todos los d as y yo me quede viendo pel culas o estudiando, hoy nos toca Rachel al terminar de decir esto me gano que Brigitt pase su brazo por mis hombros y le sonr e a Rachel.

An mate, ser divertido hace muy poco hab amos comenzado a salir a escondidas de nuestros padres y a las dos salidas que hab amos ejecutado, Rachel no hab a asistido a Brigitt le empezaba a incomodar que Rachel se alejara de nosotras y a ser sincera me pasaba igual, nunca hac amos nada malo ni siquiera beb amos, s lo bail bamos o hac amos amigos y ninguno se hab a intentado propasar con ninguna de las dos.

Si Rachel te la pasas encerrada imag nate t y yo tenemos la misma manera de pensar y a m me gusta salir a fiestas, me gusta bailar y cr eme que no hago m s que eso a las fiestas que asisto Brigitt asiente con iron a, como si mis piernas se movieran toda la noche sin dejar de hacerlo. Rachel lo piensa unos minutos luego asiente levemente.

Voy Brigitt nos abraza a ambas y nosotras correspondemos de forma inmediata creando un peque o c rculo, comienza a brincar y a gritar a lo que Rachel y yo nos unimos Pero las se oritas aqu presente me tienen que ir a pasar a buscar o de otra forma no me dejar n ir Brigitt alza la palma, es nuestra manera de decir "Lo prometo".

Beth! son los escandalosos gritos de Maggie desde la calle, fuera de la escuela ha venido por m , me despido de mis amigas y camino a paso lento fuera de la acera en la que nos encontr bamos.

Hey Beth! Esta vez es Brigitt quien me llama, volteo, veo a la rubia y a la casta a sonrientes -Ir James- me gui a un ojo. Ruedo los ojos y sigo mi camino hasta llegar a Maggie, me da miedo de que alguna vez me pille en una de mis mentiras para salir por ah a bailar.

James es un chico que conoc bailando es guapo, un cuerpo atl tico y que adora los autos de carreras, pero m s all de eso, baila excelente y me ha gustado un mont n o eso es lo que creo.

Maggie me sonr e y besa mi mejilla.

C mo te ha ido? se cruza de brazos esperando respuesta, la verdad es que soy muy buena en las notas y no temo ocultar nada.

Muy bien digo abriendo mi bolso y sacando mis sobresalientes para luego extenderlos y esta r e a carcajadas.

Claramente, gracias a tus notas pap no me pondr jaleo para salir esta noche vuelco los ojos y luego le arrebato mis sobresalientes, los vuelvo a meter a mi bolso para luego introducirme en el asiento del copiloto.

Mi hermana es tan bella y me cuesta mucho no observarla haciendo que esta pierda la compostura y me vea a cada dos minutos para preguntarme " Qu pasa?" y yo s lo respondo negando, tiene muchos ex novios algo que me da mucha envidia yo nunca he tenido novio y por supuesto nunca he dado un solo beso algo que por supuesto Brigitt me reclama siempre.  
Al llegar a casa me bajo antes de que Maggie aparque, se demora bastante en hacerlo.  
Corro con bolso en mano hasta entrar a mi casa. Est n Patricia y Otis en el sof viendo alguna cosa en la televisi n, Shawn por otro lado sirviendo un plato de comida para m .

Hola a todos saludo alegre y los tres responden al un sono "Hola" mientras yo tiraba el bolso al sof y me sentaba en la mesa a comer, una vez satisfecha me dispuse a preguntar por mis padres a los cuales no s les ve a ni la nariz Y nuestros padres? un mis manos en el centro mientras Shawn pasaba su brazo por mi cuello y besaba mi mejilla siempre es cari oso conmigo algo que pone de los nervios a Brigitt ya que su hermano apenas se percata de que existe.

Comprando los v veres ya que la holgazana de Maggie se neg a ir r o y este me suelta de su agarre para sentarse al frente m o, Maggie por fin entra con un suspiro y agotada se tira sobre el sof .

Pap deber a poner cemento para aparcar, he estado horas peleando con esa maldita tierra, de nuevo me ensuci el coche Me causa gracia ver a Maggie enfadada no es su onda es eso lo que me causa tanta risa.

Maggie no mientas eres t la que no sabes aparcar Shawn la molesta y s que se aproxima una pelea entre ellos, me r o a m s no poder cuando eso ocurre. Me pongo de pie, tomo mi plato y lo dejo en el lavabo, r pidamente me acomodo en mi sitio para presenciar la discusi n que se aproximaba.

C llate Shawn, a menos tengo coche dice con burla y cansancio es la nica en la familia con carro y es un verdadero desastre conduciendo.

Shawn no dice nada m s as que tomo mi bolso y lo subo a mi cuarto.  
R pidamente elimino mi ropa quedando en ropa interior, me miro al espejo y sigo pareciendo una ni a a pesar de estar desnuda y bufo. Me desnudo completamente y dejo correr el agua en la ba era poniendo el tap n para que el agua se conserve hay como una peque a piscina.  
Me agarro la cola y tiro del mo o haciendo que mi pelo caiga en cascada sobre mis hombros me da cosquillas y me estremezco al tacto.  
Tomo la botella de espuma y riego un buen del l quido sobre el agua que sigue corriendo lo dejo medio lleno y me voy en un peque o ritmo hasta el cuarto buscando en mis cajones ropa que usar esta noche.  
Saqu unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, en fin y al cabo s lo iba a bailar. Las botas de siempre y luego pensar a en mi cabello, saqu unas bragas y un sostenedor limpios.  
Voy al mismo ritmo lento hasta la ducha y corto el agua para as meterme por fin y disfrutar ah sumergida entre agua, espuma y otras cosas.  
Una vez vestida oigo a mis padres saludar a los de abajo y preguntar por m , una llamada entrante de Brigitt me hizo pararme del suelo y dirigir mi atenci n al m vil.

Beth pasar por ti a las ocho mir el reloj, las siete y media. Brigitt viv a a diez manzanas m s all pero aun as se las arreglaba para llegar en pocos minutos aqu .

Bien ahora bajar a mostrar mis sobresalientes una risa burlona se escuch por la l nea y luego colgamos.

Hurgu en mi bolso y saqu los sobresalientes, suspir y antes de salir me perfum con mi fragancia olor a flores.  
Una vez abajo salud a mis padres, Maggie miraba expectante mis ex menes, tambi n saldr a gracias a ellos.

Brigitt me invit a ver pel culas a su casa A Shawn no le convenc a Brigitt y antes de que saltara a reprochar mis acciones me defend Tambi n estar Rachel vi el alivio en los ojos de Shawn y pap hoje los ex menes feliz mientras se los ense aba a mam .

Mi princesa se lo merece Annette, yo digo que si y t qu opinas? mam mir a Shawn y este asinti una sola vez, mam me volte a ver y me sonri .

Claro yo feliz los abrac y bese sus mejillas Siempre y cuando vayas a misa el domingo tragu saliva y luego asent .

Las misas eran aburridas, una vez me dorm en plena lectura del G nesis yo era creyente pero a mi manera, detestaba el pensamiento de los sacerdotes o falsos profetas como acostumbr bamos a llamarlos Maggie y yo.

Brigitt ya lleg por ti me dijo Patricia apoyada en el ventanal y yo corr escalones arriba en busca de mi bolso y mi celular. Met este r pidamente en el bolso y tom la chaqueta negra en mi antebrazo y corr abajo.

Con cuidado Beth dijo Shawn suspirando Un d a esta ni a tendr un accidente me desped de mis padres y corr a abrazar a Brigitt.

El abrazo era extra o como si no nos vi ramos hace mucho tiempo y dur un buen rato. Brigitt ten a un aroma realmente exquisito como el de un confite tan dulce que me produc a antojos de alg n chicle.

Vamos por Rachel asent mientras me sub a en el asiento trasero junto a ella qui n conduc a era su hermano el cual hab a nacido cinco a os antes que Brigitt, no me agradaba del todo ya que al igual que Shawn ninguno se fiaba de nosotras, no hablamos nada durante el recorrido ya que el hermano de Brigitt era la grabadora de su madre.

El recorrido a la casa de Rachel quedaba a n m s all de la escuela por tanto se nos hac a eterno la nica ventaja que ten amos era que seg n Brigitt la fiesta quedaba cerca de la casa de Rachel, pero dijo que s lo deb amos hablarle a James y a su grupo ya que la fiesta era organizada en un bar de mala muerte, algo que me ocasionaba escalofr os y ganas de volver a casa, sin embargo que dar a una oportunidad al dicho lugar, no toda la gente es mala.

Qu pel cula ver n en la casa de Rachel? pregunta Thomas, el hermano de Brigitt. Mi mejor amiga me mira y luego mira hacia delante apunto de responder pero Tomas se detiene a tiempo haciendo que Brigitt casi vuele a la puerta de Rachel, Tomas me lanza una mirada asesina y yo me bajo sonrojada la verdad no ten a idea de por qu me detestaba tanto, yo no era loca como Brigitt, ni inquieta, s lo era yo.

Chicas sonr e Rachel viendo como el carro de Tomas se da la vuelta y se marcha Mam las chicas vinieron por mi yo ya me voy! grita fuerte y luego r e. Se ve bastante guapa a decir verdad, se ha maquillado y puesto unos jers is desgastados, no es la de siempre es alguien m s sexy.

Su madre se asoma por detr s de ella a mirarnos, mira a Brigitt de pies a cabeza, la cu l va con un vestido vaquero, un par de zapatillas y nada de maquillaje, luego me mira a m y me sonrojo no soporto que me miren de ninguna forma menos para examinarme.

Nadie las ha venido a dejar? dice la Sra. Smith poni ndome nerviosa, Brigitt tan tranquila como siempre, niega tom ndonos por el brazo a Rachel y a mi casi arrastr ndonos a irnos.

Vinimos caminando y solas la Sra. Smith asiente y luego observa a su hija preocupada ya empieza a sospechar o as lo imagino yo.

Ma ana te quiero temprano en casa O ste Rachel? Rachel asiente r pidamente y luego besa a su madre en la mejilla, la Sra. Smith da una sonrisa a las tres y entra a su casa. Brigitt nos hace caminar a la siguiente manzana, doblando una y otra vez.

Ya llegamos anuncia Brigitt ajustando su vestido y par ndose m s recta para parecer m s alta, Rachel y yo la imitamos en vez de un guardia como acostumbr a ver en las otras fiestas, hab a un chico con unos lentes y un cigarrillo peque o en la boca, no era exactamente el olor de un cigarro normal, al vernos sonr e y nos abre paso para pasar. Fui la ltima en la escasa fila de entrada y eso me llev puntos en contra, el hombre que estaba de portero me dio una palmada en mi trasero haciendo que me estremezca y voltee r pidamente. Corr a abrazarme del brazo de Brigitt cuando veo a James y a su grupo de amigos bebiendo, charlando, etc. Me suelto del brazo de Brigitt y saludo a James y a sus amigos.  
Termin bailando con James mientras que Brigitt conversaba alejada de nosotras con un hombre, viejo y que no paraba de mirarme como si deseaba comerme. Brigitt tambi n voltea a verme y apunta hasta nosotros, el hombre asiente, esta lo toma de la mano y se ganan a un lado de nosotros a bailar.

Beth, este es Merle. Vende cigarrillos dice bailando con Merle y este me gui a un ojo.

Vendo hierba no cigarros quedo anonada con eso sin embargo sigo bailando junto a James qui n observa triunfante a Merle.

Oye Merle, por qu no le dices a tu hermano que baile con mi amiga Rachel? Brigitt coquetea con el hombre y Merle dichoso recibi estos, luego de unos minutos asinti . Hizo una se a a una de las esquinas y de la oscuridad sali un hombre con un cigarro en la boca, humeante.

Qu mierda quieres? murmura haciendo adem n por ignorarnos, me detengo a observarlos y me pregunto " En qu estoy metida?" y realmente me arrepiento de haber venido con mentiras o de cualquier forma ya me entraban ganas de volver a casa, deber a estar dormida.

Mira la se orita necesita compa a ni siquiera hizo adem n por mirar a Rachel simplemente se limita a mirar a su hermano, serio, sin expresi n o as lo vi yo.

Estamos aqu para trabajar no para bailar Brigitt y Merle se burlan de l mientras vuelve a las penumbras de donde hab a salido anteriormente yo por otro lado no dejo de mirar curiosa a esa esquina, pues claro est qui n va a una fiesta sin bailar ni beber? Supuse que ese era el.

James me obliga a acompa arlo hasta la barra, se ha pasado de copas y me lo hace saber ya que se intenta aprovechar de m oblig ndome a beber alcohol y metiendo sus manos en mis vaqueros.

James, basta suplico, pero era como si no me escuchara D jame ya lo empujo y este vuelve a acercarse tomando mi blusa y despu s la desgarrar a. Me tapo de inmediato estremeci ndome al fr o viento y a la verg enza de estar desnuda frente a muchas personas quienes claro apenas notaban mi existencia.

Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz! es el hermano de Merle, toma por el cuello a James y le da un golpe, luego se repite una y otra vez. Yo s lo observo mientras tapo mi pecho descubierto, para mi suerte no soy el centro de atenci n, ese es la pelea ocasionada por James y el hermano de Merle.

Al ver la pelea los amigos de James interfieren, pero a los segundos despu s vi a Merle lanzarse con fuerza contra uno de ellos llevando a cabo la ventaja mayor. Brigitt asustada tom mi mano y me mir asustada. Observamos como la victoria es arrebatada por Merle y su hermano. Al observar eso Merle sonr e triunfante, voltea a ver a Brigitt, vuelve a voltear esta vez para darle el rostro a su hermano.

Daryl, camina su nombre, jam s saldr a de mi mente Daryl . Le deb a una, era un hombre que daba miedo incluso, ni siquiera me daban ganas de decirle gracias a alguien como l, tan fr o o tan duro como luc a frente a mis ojos, aunque hab a que admitir que a pesar de ser mayor era atractivo y su entidad varonil daba de que hablar dej ndome curiosa frente a sus aspectos f sico y psicol gico.

Me mir de pies a cabeza y luego ambos desaparecieron por la puerta principal. Al acabar la pelea Brigitt me pas mi chaqueta, la puse en mis hombros y cerr la cremallera para estar a salvo por fin.

Beth la voz quebrada de James me llam , voltee a verlo y escup sobre su rostro. Me sent como en esas pel culas donde siempre la protagonista digna le hace alguna maldad al tipo que se propas en muestra de venganza, lamentablemente no era la actitud que yo usaba a diario, todo era tranquilo pero desde hace unos segundos la vieja Beth qued en el pasado ocasionando las miradas expectantes de todo mundo incluyendo los borrachos amigos de James.

Cerdo exasperada, corr a la salida con Rachel y Brigitt a mis espaldas intentando alcanzarme pero mis pisadas eran a n m s r pidas y me propuse a m misma en la vida volver a salir de esa forma, sin permiso a un lugar lleno de ratas insignificantes y asquerosos, este lugar no era el m o y tendr a que cambiarlo, si eso significaba alejarme de Brigitt, lo har a.

Camin un largo rato buscando alg n taxi para que me llevara a casa de Brigitt que era la nica que hab a dicho que llegar amos de una u otra forma a dormir a su casa. No pod a parar de pensar en James, como pude poner mis ojos en un animal como ese, pero luego me decid de olvidarlo, como todo lo ocurrido esta noche, lo nico que quer a era que amaneciera para que por fin pudiera irme a casa sin temer las consecuencias de haber pasado una noche fr a caminando a solas en una calle oscura y sin ocultar que la casa de Brigitt quedaba bastante lejos como para irme caminando. Llegar sana y salva era un riesgo que no sab a si correr camin bastante, en solitario y decid mirar atr s para ver si a n mis amigas ven an sigui ndome, eso hubiera sido mejor que mirar atr s y encontrarme sola, perseguida por mis propios miedos. Luego de caminar alrededor de una hora visualic una caba a, mir la hora en mi mu eca y eran las cuatro de la ma ana, mi respiraci n era visible puesto que se ve a la peque a nube que brotaba de mis labios semi-abiertos. Me introduje sin pensar en las consecuencias en aqu l bosque todo por llegar a esa caba a que m s bien parec a casita de cart n.  
Unos veinte metros antes de llegar a la caba a veo un bulto que se hallaba en un rbol apoyado me aproxim a ver de qu se trataba a medida que me iba acercando me percataba de la sangre esparcida por el alrededor. Puse una de mis manos en mi boca ahogando un grito de espanto era un hombre moribundo. No pod a creer lo que ve a no acostumbro a ver cosas as . Pens en irme corriendo y marcarle a Brigitt pero eso no es de cristianos, siempre hay que ayudar al pr jimo. Suspiro y lo volteo para que me d su rostro est cubierto de sangre y sus manos est n atadas, lo mismo para sus pies. Puse mis manos en mi rostro.

Qu hago? me pregunt a mi misma y mir a la caba a.

Yo no podr a con su peso, eso era obvio pero de una u otra forma ten a que llevarlo ah . Lo tom por las manos y lo arrastr por varios minutos hasta que me top con la madera en mi espalda. La puerta estaba entre abierta as que me di el lujo de entrar sin revisar antes.  
Lo puse en una alfombra la cual estaba llena de colillas de cigarro y el polvo cund a en esta. Encend la luz y busqu con desesperaci n alg n botiqu n. Luego de varios minutos buscando y no haber encontrado nada s lo atin a mojar un pa o en bebida alcoh lica y limpiar con cuidado su rostro al descubrir de quien se trataba qued pasmada.

Daryl su nombre hab a quedado grabado en mi cabeza como un tatuaje, l me hab a salvado esa noche y jam s lo olvidar a. Segu limpiando las heridas y con m s raz n a n al terminar me di el permiso de acostarme en el sof y dormir unos minutos, eso resultaba tan inc modo como dormir sobre rocas de igual forma me dorm .

Me despert de un susto al sentir el agua estilar por mi barbilla y al abrir los ojos me tom tiempo en darme cuenta de quien se trataba.

Aparte de invadir mi propiedad eres holgazana su voz ronca me hizo espabilar, al que cre muerto ya estaba en pie como si m gicamente de la noche a la ma ana se hubiera sanado. Me mira esperando respuesta de mi parte pero yo s lo cojo mi bolso y camino a la puerta -No tan r pido ni ata Que hac as aqu ?- me sorprende que me hable en ese tono despu s de lo que hice por l. Me cruzo de brazos e intento pasar pero me sostiene del brazo tan fuerte que sus nudillos toman un color blanco. Lanzo un quejido y me vuelvo a mirarlo.

Estabas muri ndote hace unas horas y yo s lo te salv me expliqu dando leves caricias en mi brazo al cual hab a lastimado, se endereza y entrecierra los ojos como si no terminara de cre rselo. Un gracias no vendr a nada mal dije saliendo y l fue tras de mi para responder.

Yo no te ped que lo hicieras! grit pero no me detuve sino hasta llegar al rbol del cu l lo recog .

Ayuda y ama al pr jimo! Deber as leer la biblia! pero para entonces Daryl, hab a desaparecido. Llegu a la carretera e hice parada a un taxi. Iba camino a casa de Brigitt donde seguro mis padres hab an llamado m s de una vez. Pero todo lo que he hecho ha sido por un prop sito, un solo prop sito y ese ha sido agradecer, no me arrepiento de nada y Daryl por m s que le duela admitirlo me debe una y esa ha sido su vida. 


End file.
